


Home Sweet Home

by kimksoo



Category: EXO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimksoo/pseuds/kimksoo
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo moved into new house at a new place, just something that eventually happened between both of them while their daughter wasn't there.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I keep on publishing story nowadays. Anyway! Sorry for the crap summary. This story actually came across my mind without plot and I wrote it by the flow where it brought me too.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote a fluff. Enjoy reading and thank you!!
> 
> -ji.one-

Both of them gasped and froze at their position.

"B-babe...y-you okay down there?" But Kyungsoo didn't answer him. His chest went up and down, gasping for air after what he had faced. His limbs numb.

"Soo?" Jongin called him once again and Kyungsoo finally looked up at him. Jongin is confused whether to laugh or not. Guess he don't need Kyungsoo to answer the question. "Y-you are all...wet..a-are you okay?" He have the gut to ask more.

"Am I-look okay-to you?" His voice shaken.

Jongin drops everything on the floor as he quickly reach for a thick towel and run downstairs before stepping out from the house; to Kyungsoo. He wrapped his husband with the towel right away with his mouth couldn't stop uttering 'sorry' for the countless of time.

"Let's get inside. You're going to freeze!" Well, Kyungsoo is already freezing as he shivers so much by the sudden 'attack' from Jongin. Guess no dinner for him tonight..

He didn't think longer to prepare the warm bath in the tub. He hopes Kyungsoo won't get sick because of what had happened. He was so stupid for doing that. After he settled down the water bath, he quickly fix a hot drink while waiting for the tub to fill.

"W-what were y-you doing?" Still shivering. Jongin hands in a hot drink and Kyungsoo sips a bit.

"Sorry..I thought there's no one down there..I...I.." stuttering.

"What exactly you were doing?"

"I..was too tired to throw the remaining water in the bathroom downstair so I thought..I could had just threw it to the ground.." they have a bathroom in their bedroom but it is still in renovation.

"Remaining water?"

"I was..mopping the floor.." It got Kyungsoo spitted out his drink.

"BABE I AM SORRY!!!"

"I-I need to clean myself.." He stands on his feet with a small stumble as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

Jongin didn't expect this on their first day in their new house. So did Kyungsoo. They just moved in and the house need some cleaning. Kyungsoo stepped outside for a while to buy some stuff. Probably Jongin didn't realize his presence as he arrived home. He just wanted to call Jongin out, seeking his help with the groceries but not expecting to receive a 'waterfall' before he could open his mouth.

***

Breakfast in bed sounds romantic but it is what Jongin need to do since Kyungsoo caught a fever from yesterday's incident.

"Babe..can you get up?" Kyungsoo squirms under the cover and slowly get up, leaning his back against the bedrest.

"I..don't have any appetite..

"Just a bit. Then take your medicine." Jongin scoop a spoon of the porridge and brought it to his husband. Kyungsoo couldn't refuse and obeyed.

"Our baby?" Kyungsoo asked before he took the second spoon from Jongin.

"I already called mum and she is doing fine."

"You told her what happened?" Jongin rubbed his nape before he slowly nod. "I think it is better for her to stay with her grandma now. I don't want her to be sick too." Jongin put down the bowl when Kyungsoo already refused the third spoon.

"Do you already have your breakfast?" Ask Kyungsoo when he gave back the empty glass.

"Not yet." So he just eat the remaining porridge right in front of the latter.

"Jongin, no! You will get sick from me!" Kyungsoo is eyeing the spoon in Jongin's hand.

"You think I care? Pity the food and money I invested." And he keeps on eating it. "They said they are going to send a few boxes that they missed yesterday." Jongin is still eating while Kyungsoo already get himself under the cover again.

"I hope it is not much because I can't help you out." Kyungsoo groans.

The medicine really kicked in. Kyungsoo literally missed his lunch and almost dinner as he woke up in the middle of the night and noticed how the sky already full with a few tiny stars. Whole day in a bed, sounds him enough. Clock on the nightstand showed almost 10 and he is hungry like, super hungry. He is wondering if Jongin is still awake or-

"Really.." Kyungsoo shook his head lightly when he saw Jongin sleeps on the couch. There's a covered bowl on the table with a note on it. Kyungsoo took it off.

**_Mum sent some. Eat it if you are awake ♡_ **

A smile flashed on his puffy face. He didn't go straight for his meal instead, he went towards Jongin and knelt down.

"Hey..sleep in the room. You will hurt your back later." Jongin squirms with a long heave. Kyungsoo squinted his eyes when he noticed Jongin sweats so much.

"Jongin? You are sweating a lot. Babe?" Still not waking up. He thinks Jongin falls sick. He already warned this morning and look what happened. A slight touch on the forehead, Jongin is a total burn. Kyungsoo rush to get a wet towel and was about to place it on the forehead and that's when Jongin stirred and opened his eyelids half.

"Soo..you're awake..have you eat?" He tried to get up but Kyungsoo pushed him down back. "Soo..I am sorry I couldn't woke you up for dinner. I felt so tired.." Kyungsoo shut him up as he fixed Jongin a thick blanket.

"You are sick..have you eat it?"

"I did-"

"The med, I meant." Jongin is still in daze and confusion. "You are burning. And I was trying to cool you down with this." Pointing the wet towel.

"Oh..I thought it was because of the heater.." Kyungsoo put slowly the wet towel on Jongin before he moved to the kitchen for the paracetamol.

"Jongin..wake up." He slowly shakes his husband arm. "Eat this first then sleep." Jongin just obeyed and took them without any complaint.

***

The buzz from his phone totally disturbed his sleep. He thought it was an alarm so he just ignored it but it keeps on buzzing. Kyungsoo opened his eyes half to look at the screen.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" It is a call from his mother in law; Jongin's mum. 3 missed calls, 1 unread message.

**_My dear..are you feeling better now? Actually I am thinking to come over this noon. I called you because Jongin didn't pick up earlier._ **

Kyungsoo glances at the clock. Almost 12 at noon now and suddenly he heard footsteps outside. He jolted up from his lie to wash his face at least. Jongin is still sleeping. He took care of Jongin last night and slept there but on the floor. Jongin's fever is no joke. It was higher than him. He thought about going to the clinic nearby if the temperature don't drop.

A ring heard from the front door. Kyungsoo rush over and opened the door.

"Mum! Come in!" The woman entered the house with face flashing a wide smile. She went straight to the kitchen and put down a kind of bag that full with food, that's what Kyungsoo thinks.

"How are you?"

"I am okay mum. It was just a slight fever. Nothing serious."

"Where's Jongin-oh? Why he is still sleeping?" She asked Kyungsoo and he bites his lips.

"He fall sick last night so I've been taking care of him. That's why I couldn't answered your call..overslept." he rubbed his nape.

"That's fine, dear. Go and eat something first. You must be hungry. Ugh look at this puffy eyes, small face. Eat a lot. I will look at him."

"Okay, mum."

Kyungsoo fixes the meal for them instead as Mrs. Kim haven't had her lunch too. The foods are lots anyway.

"Jonginie rarely get sick. When he sicks, that's how he is. His fever is difficult to cool down." True..they had been dating for two years and been married for almost two years. Kyungsoo can honestly say that he rarely saw Jongin getting sick.

"His fever ain't getting down. Should we go to the clinic or hospital?"

"I usually will give him his favourite mushroom soup. That's all. His fever will cool down after a few hours."

"Mum..why I think he is just missing your food?" Mrs. Kim chuckles.

"Maybe. I remembered he fell sick when we left him with his grandparents once, when he was at the university dorm before..homesick I guessed at that time."

Kyungsoo suddenly leans in closer to whisper.

"Can you teach me how to cook it?"

"Of course! But let's get him to eat first. We too."

Well, it works. Jongin is a bit energized as the fever slowly fade away. Kyungsoo also feel so fresh after eating it. Mrs. Kim looks so happy as she is explaining every details of the recipe to Kyungsoo. He takes note of everything and even wanted to try it right away but they don't have the ingredients.

"Actually no one likes the soup except for Jongin. My daughters like it but prefer to not eat it. Different with my son. He practically worships it. And now, you are included."

"Mum..that's why we are married and I am your son too!" Kyungsoo is trying to act cute but someone came to hug Mrs. Kim from behind. It is Jongin.

"Mumm..hug me too..this is unfair…"

"Ugh both of you are like a small child. How did you have a daughter hmm.." Mrs. Kim blurted it out jokingly. Jongin pulled out the chair next to Kyungsoo and sit down.

"How did we? Mum, you really want to-OUUCHH HURTS!!!" Kyungsoo pinched his arm with a hiss.

Mrs Kim held up her both hands to her shoulder level, signalling a surrender. "I know but I don't want to hear it."

"How is Ji Soo? Is she okay? Ahh...I miss her already.." Jongin pretends to cry.

"She is fine. But sometimes she looks for you." Mrs Kim points to Kyungsoo. "I came here for her story book as well."

"Hoooo she wants the story not me." Kyungsoo pretends to get hurt.

"Both of you...nevermind." That brought laughter filled the whole house.

Kim Ji Soo. One year old girl. Sweet baby girl of Kyungsoo and Jongin. Sometimes acting like Jongin; playful, lovable, cute and sometimes like Kyungsoo; curious, energetic. She don't have any problem on staying with her grandparents maybe because Kyungsoo once stayed longer with the Kims during his pregnancy days. He just couldn't stand the chaos of the busy city.

And also the reason why they moved out in this place. Not that far from the city but at least, it isn't chaotic like you are living right in the middle of the city where you can only see those lights from the neon lamps, not the stars, sound of bustling cars and not to mention the air too.

"We are almost done with the cleaning. Maybe we will come to pick her this weekend? Anything I will call you, mum." Jongin smiles till his ears. They send Mrs Kim till the front door and bid a goodbye before she disappeared with the not-so old car.

Door closed behind them and Jongin suddenly hugs Kyungsoo from the back.

"Why?"

"Nothing...thank you for last night."

"What are you talking about? I can't just let you fall sick like that."

"I know..and I love you." Tighten his embrace and planting his face into the crook of Kyungsoo's neck.

"Jongin..weekend? We can just pick her tomorrow. There's not more left to be done."

"Don't you miss our time? Only both of us?" Kyungsoo giggles upon it and turned his heel facing his flirting husband.

"I see...now only both of us now. What are you gonna do?" Sounds like provoking. Jongin is now planting a deep gaze into his eyes. "Answer m-" his lips sealed with a deep kiss. He doesn't think longer and giving back the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck. It is slowly turning into a heat kiss as it become sloppy. Slipping his tongue inside to taste the sweet cavern, it makes Kyungsoo moans. Jongin fixed the angle to deepen the kiss more. They only parted away to catch their rage breath.

"I miss this..so much.." Jongin attacks Kyungsoo's neck to give some love at the sweet spot. He knows it when Kyungsoo falls his head back to give more access to him.

"J-jongin..aahh..bed-room..upstairs.."

"Impatient."Jongin picks Kyungsoo up with legs around his waist. One step on the stairs, a phone rings.

"Who?" Jongin asked when Kyungsoo took out his phone from his pocket.

"Sh-video call!! Ji Soo! Put me down!!"

"Not today I guess.." both of them chuckles. They at least need to look so suspicious so they washed their faces before answering the call.

"Papa!!!! I wanna stay with you!!! I want you!!! Not the book!!! Daddy, pick me!!!" She cries.

"Sweetie...okay me and Daddy gonna pick you now. Can you wait?" She nods.

"Okay. We'll be there!" And the call ended.

"So...no till weekend?" Jongin pouts. Kyungsoo gives a peck on his lips.

"We can sneak time. Now let's shower and pick our baby."

"Together?" Jongin tries for another chance.

"Nope. We are going to be late. I don't want to see any longer pout than you."

"Okay then."

Nothing is good than home. Home sweet home. Under the sweet home, there's full of love that makes it even better.

-END-


End file.
